


Friends with Benefits

by ScorpioSmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fuck buddies, nurse reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSmut/pseuds/ScorpioSmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi meets up with one of the Survey Corps nurses after her shift. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

My back ached as I walked out of the infirmary, relieved that my shift was finally over. My nurse's uniform made me stand out in the crowd of cadets making their way back to the dorms for the night. The tight button up shirt and the skirt the fell just a little above my knees made it obvious that I was coming from the infirmary. As I walked, thoughts of Levi creeped into my head. We've been sleeping together for a couple of months now and I wondered when I would see him again. With his duties as a Captain and my busy schedule with my medical training we didn't get to spend that much time together. At least not as much as I would like.  
Which is why when Levi entered my line of sight, I was surprised. He didn't usually spend a lot of time over here. My poker face was tested as I walked past him, slowing down ever so slightly and wondering if he was enjoying my uniform, if he was looking at all. The two other soldiers he was talking to were obviously droning on about something of little interest. I wondered if he would be able to break away soon.  
It didn't take me long to make my way through the halls, weaving around other cadets and saluting when I passed Hanji, one of the other Captains. A tap on my shoulder a few minutes later caused me to turn around to see Levi standing in front me.  
"I didn't hear you behind me." I raised my eyebrow, surprised.  
"I saw you come out of the infirmary." His cool grey eyes quickly scanned my body. I could feel myself starting to blush. Even though we had slept together before, it always felt weird to initiate it like this.  
"Can I just be blunt?" Levi deadpanned, staring me in the eye as he stepped closer. "I don't think it was a coincidence that you decided to walk past my office on your way to your dorm." I shifted.  
"And what if it wasn't?" I smirked slightly. I was already turned on, and while I had planned on taking care of things myself I sure as hell wouldn't object to some help, especially from Levi. Without saying anything else, Levi stepped around me and kept walking. He office was only few doors down, and he ushered me in there quickly, before anyone saw. I turned back to face up while starting to unbutton my shirt. His cool hand on mine stopped me and I looked up, confused.  
"Tch, aren't you inpatient?" He made his way past me and opened a drawer behind his desk. Pulling out a bottle and two tumblers. He set the whiskey down in his desk before looking back up at me. "Don't you want a drink?"  
"Um, sure." I walked over and sat down on the lone chair in front of his desk. "But I thought you didn't drink?"  
"Just because I don't get drunk doesn't mean that I don't drink." He poured some of the honey colored liquid into both of the glasses before sitting down. He was quiet for a minute, watching me closely.  
"I like the uniform." He said as he brought the glass to his lips. "It's hot."  
I felt a blush creep up my neck. "You think so?"  
"Mmm." He leaned forward on his elbows. "I almost want to fuck you in it."  
"Almost?" My breath caught in my throat.  
"But then again I do like to touch every inch of your body and I can't do that if you're still dressed." A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Come over here."  
I got up and walked around the desk. Levi stood up and I moved closer to him. I was standing so close to him that I could feel the faint heat radiating off of his body as he gently brushed my hair out of my face. He touched my face before leaning in and kissing me, with one hand on my face and the other on the small of my back. His tongue met mine as he carefully pushed me back so that I was sitting up on his desk. I ran my fingers through his raven hair and he broke away, staring at me with dilated eyes.  
"You want me, don't you?" I murmured while starting to unbutton my shirt. He didn't say anything but instead kissed my jaw before moving down my neck. He left a trail of kisses down neck and caressed my boobs as I slipped my shirt off. My skirt went next.  
Levi's mouth met my right nipple as his left hand softly rubbed my sex through my panties. I knew that I was already wet and I couldn't help but grind my hips against his touch.  
He slowly pulled off my underwear. The smooth surface of his desk was cool again my ass as I leaned back, my fingers in Levi's hair. His mouth met my pussy as he went down on me. I groaned as his tongue swirled around my wetness and toyed with my clit. I closed my eyes as my breathing sped up. My chest was flushed as I gasped, panting and moving my hips as he licked and kissed my pussy.  
After a few minutes his mouth left my wetness. Leaning over me, he kissed me again. I could taste myself on him as he fumbled with his belt.  
"Now who's impatient?" I murmured as he freed his cock from his boxers. He was hard already as he worked his slim fingers over his tip and around his dick, making himself wet with precum.  
"Tch." He muttered as he lined his dick up to my pussy. He slowly pushed himself inside me, closing his eyes and tipping his head back.  
I gripped the edge of the desk as he began to pump in and out of me. I moaned again, feeling him fill me up completely.  
"Fuck F/N, you're so wet." He gasped as he fucked me. His hands were planted on his desk on either sides of my head. I grabbed his wrist as he hit all of the right spots inside of me. "Oh my god, oh yes, please," I said between ragged breaths, "Levi, fuck me." I moaned, "oh please, fuck me."  
Pressure started to build in my stomach as we fucked. I closed my eyes as Levi pounded into me, getting closer to his release. He closed his eyes and gasped, reaching his peak and coming into me.  
He was still inside of me as I rubbed my clit, swirling my fingers around in my wetness. Levi put his hand over my mouth when I screamed and gasped as my orgasm came and overtook me.  
"You're going to wake the entire camp F/N." he muttered, a smile toying with the corner of his mouth. I arched my back as I came, gripping the desk again with my free hand. His eyes were on me as I shook, pleasure shooting through me.  
I was breathing heavily as I settled back onto the desk. My head swam as Levi slowly pulled himself out of me. He opened the drawer next to him and pulled out at handkerchief, wiping himself off. I sat up, pulling him into a kiss by his cravat.  
We broke apart after a minute. I ran my fingers through my hair as he handed me my shirt.  
"Come on, get dressed." He gathered his belt and pants off of the floor. I raised my eyebrow.  
"You have somewhere to be or something?" I stood up.  
"Mm." He brushed his fingers across my cheek. "and so do you. Don't you want to continue this in my room?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late bc life. Hopefully everyone likes it. Please leave kudos and a comment! :)


End file.
